From the Docks to the Land 3 : No Ship is Safe
by DeshayForever
Summary: What a few Wicked Regals did to continue OUAT, this is our Season 4, it may be jumbled it was a game for us it's semi cracked FanFic i guess :) It was Nikita McDaid, Robin McCoy, Ksenija Milutinović, and myself Reviews are greatly appreciated lets us know if its good or bad :) This is part 3 to From the Docks to the Land (Love triangle David/Charming Regina/Evil Queen Robin Hood)
1. Chapter 1

**Part 3 :D**

* * *

They get to Regina's mansion and everyone is there Rumple, Belle, Cora, Snow, Charming, Henry "What is everyone doing here?" Regina asked "Well we were waiting for you, How are you?" Snow asked in sympathy "I'm fine! I wish everyone would stop asking me that!" Regina snaps Emma looks at Regina "Were just worried about you Regina" Regina looked down and slowly started up the stairs "Well Don't" Regina looked back at them for a second "I'm fine"

Regina said in a low voice Henry looked Emma "Lets leave her alone for a little bit", everyone walked to Grannies when they arrive they all walk in but David stops Snow "Snow we need to talk" Snow stops with a confused look on her face "Hold on i can see this is bad and i don't want Neal to hear" She hands Neal to Emma as Emma walks back inside "I don't like how you have been not letting me help with Neal, I'm his farther i know you carried him but i would like to help out with him" snow looks down

"He's...Neal is...You not the father Dr. Whale is and i should of told you sooner but i didn't because i do still love you but im not in love with you" Davids eyes glare over he doesn't know what to say he just stands there then starts to talk calmly at first "I thought it was just the one time and it didn't mean anything" "It was but we just got closer and well fell for each other" Snow tries to explain David starts to get angry "How long, When did it start?!" Snow tries to look away she doesn't want to hurt him but she can't help how she feels

"LOOK AT ME!" David screamed Snow looks back at him "Right before we left for Neverland then when we got back it just picked right back up" David starts to chuckle "And this wasn't you darkest secret, you couldn't of said this it the Eco cave!" Snow walks closer to David puts her hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry char...David"

"No, don't Charming, don't David, don't anything me!" He walks away. Snow walks inside visibly upset she takes Neal and leaves to go back home.

Its to late that fast he's gone. His clothes, his sword, and the handkerchief of his mothers.

Terribly upset yet relieved she didn't have to fight she calls Whale and tells him she finally told the truth.

*David is out in his truck down at the troll bridge. Drinking. Thinking to himself what went wrong.. He still has Emma. And Henry. How could this have happened? We share a heart. David decides to go to Granny's for the night. He takes off driving realizing he is to drunk he goes to pull over and sleep it off. He pulls down an old hunting road in the forest and parks. He wakes up to Emma knocking on his window.

David decides to tell Emma the truth

"Mom did what? This has to be a mistake!" Emma is in shock, she hugs David and tell him to come stay with her and Henry at Granny's

David morns he relationship with Snow Regina is in the woods sitting in the same spot that her and Robin where they were the time they were together she sits there crying into her arms when someone walks up to her "Is everything ok?" the voice sound so familiar she looks up "What do you want?!" Regina snaps the man squats down "I know were not friend and you have done so much to me but i saw what Robin meant to you and i was sorry to hear he died" The man smiled at Regina "Thank you Jefferson...That actually meant allot" Regina looks up at him with a smile Jefferson hold his hand out to help her up "Come on i want to show you something"

"I found this looking glass. Its special, it belonged to my great aunt who a very powerful sorcerers"

"I am not to keen on magic these days Jefferson, I am keen on righting my wrongs so tell me what you want and its yours within reason."

Ignoring he continues talking "its special because you can see the dead and speak with them, it will never bring them back but it will hopefully ease your pain"

Regina thanked him and took it. She started walking home and contemplating using it. Walking by the park she sees Mary Margaret with Victor pushing Neal on a swing. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner she thinks to herself.

Regina gets home and puts the looking glass on the wall *Now how do i work this* she thought in excitement then she motioned her hand over the looking glass then there someone was but it wasn't David "Daniel" She said trying not to cry "Hello Regina" Daniel said with a smile on his face Regina touched the glass Daniel look at Regina and said "I'm sorry you lost Robin, but he isn't her with us it's like he is not dead" Regina gets confused "How can that be i saw his body?" Daniel smiles "Yes he is dead but not fully there is no way to bring him back to you...that i know of, i know it must hurt you to keep losing people but you have to keep trying to find a love i and Robin would want you to be happy" Daniel Smiles "Be happy Regina, Let people in" then he disappears

"Wait Daniel wait!" Regina wasn't ready to let him go yet she still loved Daniel and Robin but she knew Daniel was right she should be happy and find true love again but not this soon she couldn't imagination being with anyone else and she thought *But even if i do find love again someone or something will rip him from me* as she was thinking she didn't want to stay in her house so she went on a walk so deep into thought she bumped into David "David i'm sorry i wasn't watching where i was going" Regina still thinking about what Daniel said that maybe Robin could be brought back then she realized David was talking she had no idea what he was saying so she just nodded he noticed and smiled

"You didn't hear a word i said did you" Regina laughed a little "No" David could see something was wrong but back at the house she just wanted everyone to stop sympathizing her *Ow well* he thought "Regina are you ok" Regina looked up at him "Yes, why uh why wouldn't i be" She paused her voice was shaky "The real question is are you ok?" David didn't know that everyone knew Snow had cheated on him and he just stood there in shock "Fi...You know were just being friendly Regina i know your not ok and im not fine, i'll tell you how i feel and you tell me a how you feel..Deal?" Regina smiled "Sure, Deal"

They start walking back inside when Emma pulls up. "David" she yells, he looks over "sorry regina, rain check.. emma needs my help" David walks down to Emmas cruiser "where's the bug today?" He asks as he gets inside. "Where have you been?" She snaps. "I tell u to stay with me and you never show up. I haven't seen you in two days and Leroy says you have been drinking" david looks beaten down and ashamed. "Am I not allowed to be having a hard time with this? My wife left me.. for a doctor. " David pulls out a flask from his jacket pocket and takes a drink. "I will see you tonight" he says and gets out of the car.

Emma is on her way to Dr. Whales house where her mother and younger brother have been staying. Emma walks up to the door hating the confrontation that is about to happen.

Emma knocks

Victor opens the door holding Neal. The smile immediately leaves his face.

"I need to speak with my mother"

He steps aside

Mary Margaret is in the kitchen doing dishes.

Emma walks in and screams " what the hell is your problem?"

Snow turns around water dripping from her hands "What? Ow David, Emma i'm sorry that i hurt him but i fell in love with Victor and i'm not sorry for finding my true love" Snow grabs a dish towel to dry her hands "I do feel sorry for David and i hope he gets over me and find someone new" Emma smiles and turns around to walk away angry but then stops and looks back at Snow "What happened to you Snow, If loving 'Victor' is making you like this find someone new!" Emma fast walks out the door slamming it behind her as she is walking out she runs into Regina, Emma still angry at Snow she says

"What the hell are you doing here!" Regina seeing that Emma is angry ask "Whats wrong, what happened?" Emma starts to storm off but then turns around "Ask her your self" Regina walks up to the door and knocks Dr. Whale answers "Ow i see now" Dr. Whale looks puzzled "Where is Snow" he points towards the kitchen Regina walks in there plucks a piece of her hair and walks off Snow laughs "What the hell was that" Dr. Whale walks over and kisses her head

David is at the rabbit hole.. drinking.. like he has been for the past several days. Regina walks in and goes to sit next to him. "I will have what he's having" she says. Regina is hurting and sympathizes with David they have a few drinks and Regina even got him laugh at a joke made at Snows expense. She runs her fingers threw his hair *yess I got it

And continues talking

After another drink she excuses herself and goes home to try and replicate Rumplestiltskins.. no her fathers.. no rumplestiltskins.. MR GOLDS love potion. I have to try to get Robin back..

*knock knock knock

Regina looks at the clock 3am

Opens the door

"Whereee'ddd youu go?" David slurrs as he lets himself inside

David is more drunk than Regina as he slurs his words he says "You know that im the one who gave her that ring she is where and married her how does she think she can just walk away...you got any alcohol here?" Regina smiles and as David starts to walk towards the kitchen Regina pulls him back "David i think you've had enough" She says and tries to comfort him David then stands up "Why? Why would she do this, Was i not a good husband or father?" Regina stands up "David you were a wonderful father and husband it was Snow she just fell for someone else its not your fault"

Regina says as she is rubbing his back David looks at Regina and for the first time he saw her as Regina not the Evil Queen who cast a curse and tried multiple times to break him and Snow up he just saw Regina and he leaned in to kiss her Regina backed up rejecting his kiss "David your drunk, go home and we will talk tomorrow when your sober" David pull out his car keys" Regina grabs them he tries to get them back "Your not driving, you could kill someone or your self" David staggers over to Regina "I'm a grown ass ma-" then he falls to the ground passed out Regina simply laughs and uses her magic to carry him up to the spear bedroom , around 4am he crawls into bed with Regina "Snow i'm sorry can we please work this out" Regina jumps up

"DAVID!" she pauses and looks away because he isn't wearing clothes "First of all i'm not Snow and Second go put some clothes on!" David goes to put some clothes on while he is he starts to sober up he gets fully dressed "Regina...I'm sorry" he says in a low sad voice Regina walks over to him "David i know what your going through, its ok im not mad" David looks at Regina "I'm also sorry for trying to kiss you" Regina smiles "Wel-" she was stopped by a knocking on the door she runs down there and opens the door "Is he here?" Emma said as Regina opened the door "Yes he is-" She was cut off again "What you thought you could try and get back at Snow one last time take away her true love!" Regina looks at Emma in anger

"Emma if i did i would kill Dr. Whale" Regina snaps Emma walks in un invited and goes up to get David she that he is in her bedroom "What the hell!" Emma looks over at Regina " Come on lets get you home" David gets up "What home, with you being babysat by my own kid" Emma can see that he is still drunk "Fine stay here but im coming to get you in the morning!" Regina walks into her bedroom "David go to the spear bedroom your not sleeping in here with me trying to get back at Snow" Regina says while smiling David gets up "Thats not why i tried to kiss you" and walks out of the room with a smile on his face

Regina paused *what the hell does that mean? Nah im not having someone use me to get back at their partner* and she crawls into bed. It couldnt be more than 10 mins later David crawls in beside her again this time wearing clothes *aww I am too tried for this crap* she thinks. She sit up at the edge of the bed David gets up and come right round kneed at her feet "hey im...im not doing this to get back at anyone!" She looks up confused slightly "what...what do you mean?" He lifts his hand to her face "I have loved you deep down since the moment you walked into my wedding and said

"sorry im late!" Because you are so beautiful and I can see through the crap to the hurt little girl still at the stables with what she thought was the love of her life" "he was" her voice grows small. David looks slightly wounded "Regina I don't want to loss you as a friend but I can finally do something about how I've always felt and I would never forgive myself if I lost this chance!" Regina just looks at him with a blank look on her face *but I can bring Robin back...I need him...Roland needs him! No I can't do this Emma would kill me* David gets up slowly and sit beside her "please just give it a chance you never know how you might feel...we can keep it quite for now if you?!" "Yea in this town try making that work!" She says sarcastically "Regina why don't you for once in your life just let down your walls and see what happens...you can't control everything no matter how hard you try!

Regina looks at David with her big brown eyes filled with lust *It's so sweet, i have always found him attractive but snow had him by the balls, maybe she still does what if she gets tired of whale and wants him back but were are together, will he go back or stay* it was to late to decide now "David yo-" he cut her of and put his finger on her lips "Shhh, just listen this in no way is about snow it took me a while to accept my feeling for you but the moment i did i couldn't get you out of my head" he said that last part with a smile *is he serious or is he still drunk* Regina thought "David just go back to sleep, in the other room and we will talk when your sober" David starts to get up Regina gets kinda sad as she wanted him to fight to stay just then he turns back at her "The sleep wont change anything, i'll still want you in the morning" Regina smiled "It is the morning she yelled out in somewhat of a laugh

David turns with a huge smile "well my feeling haven't changed" Regina laughs "Regina look im not drunk and I really just want to have this conversation and make u see that I truly love you" "David look you want me to be honest fine I will be. I am not convinced this isn't about snow and that if she decided she wanted you back tomorrow you wouldn't go running! So why...you tell me why it would be a good idea for me to go into this knowing that just waiting!" She almost snaps at him. He pauses for a moment *would I go back...hell no she made her bed* "Regina this isn't about her and as for going back to her not even if she begged! How can I prove this?" "I really don't think you can" her voice low. David walks over quickly and sits beside her "what is it?" She looks up eyes filled "no matter what even if it did work out for us blah blah blah...someone or thing will still come along and take u from my life at some point and I am not ready for that risk again...im...im sorry!" She turns and crawls into bed. David sits there for moment *how can I make this better? Hos can I make her see that im going no were* he decides to just cuddle her to sleep and let her rest she needs it. They just lay there cuddling and fall asleep

they lay there just cuddling are the day starts to come upon them Emma comes back to get David she just burst in and walks upstairs walking past Regina's room then she noticed them cuddling and backed up "WHAT THE HELL REGINA!" they both jump up "Emma what are you doing here?" David asked "I came back to get you like i said i would!" Emma says then starts to speak "Were you two" Regina cut Emma off "NO" Regina gets out of be "What do you take me for Ms. Swan" she snapped

Emma rolled her eyes "First Graham now David, What did you rip his heart out as well!" Regina walks over to Emma looks her straight in the eyes and says "Is that really what you think of me, i thought we were trying to be friends" Regina turns away hurt then looks back at Emma her body still not facing her "GET OUT!" Regina yells holding back her tears Emma starts to walk towards Regina as she see's that she hurt her when David doesn't speak but motions "No" and Emma just leaves as Emma leaves David walks over to Regina putting his hands around her wast hugging her from behind when Regina pulls away

"You see this is what everyone will think" she says trying not to cry "I will always be seen as the 'Evil Queen' no matter how much i help or save them" David puts his hands on her face wiping the tears away "Emma was just upset about me and Snow, she just found her parents and now they are splitting up" Regina laughs "You know how absurd that sounds right" David looks into her dark eyes "Just thought you needed a laugh" then smiles pulling her in for a hug

"I need to... check something." Regina said and backed away from him.

"Can I help?" David asked her.

She thought about it for some time but then said "No, I'm sorry, I have to go. There is food in the fridge and cereals are in the first upper cabinet on the left." She explained and was about to disappear when he grabbed her hand.

"Wh...? What are you doing?" Regina asked confused.

He didn't answer instead he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said "Good luck." And then walked away.

Regina laughed a little under her breath and then let the smoke round her. She reappeared in the back of Gold's shop, interrupting his lunch(breakfast?) with Belle.

"Umm... Hi." Regina said and started to look around.

"Hi. Wha... What are you doing?" Rumple said as he watched her move around the shop.

"Well, I figured that most of this stuff was protected with blood magic so you're the only one who can handle them, but then I thought oh, right, I'm your daughter, your blood so I decided to look around the shop to see if I can find the damn thing." Regina said and then after a while. "Oh, no, don't let me interrupt your meal, I'll be as quiet as ever." Regina said and looked further. She was silent for awhile but then she knocked down a potion causing it to fall on her arm and she couldn't stop but scream in pain.

"Okay, that's it." Rumple said, walking down to her. "You're hurt." He said and took her arm healing it. "Tell me what do you need before you kill yourself."

"I need to... bring him back." Regina said still holding her arm...

Rumple looked confused for a second "Who...Robin Regina i can't magic can do much but not that" Regina walks past him looking around "YES IT CAN, i was just talking to Danie-" Rumple interrupted "Wait he's dead...how?" Regina threw her hair back "I have a looking glass" Rumple face went blank "A LOOKING GLASS REGINA! Where in the hell did you get that?" Regina opened her mouth to say who but then said "From a person, now Daniel said that Robin wasn't there were he was it was like he wasn't dead, so i will ask again bring him back" she pleaded "Even if he isn't fully dead we can't bring him back without someone paying, i thought you learned all magic comes at a price" Regina lost all hope her eyes filled with sadness and she fell to the ground "The he's really gone" she said while her voice cracked a little Rumple ran over to her and pulled her to her feet tried to comfort her but then she disappeared into purple smoke leaving behind her phone behind Belle walks over to Rumple "She will come around she just need to morn her loss and deal with you being her father"

Belle says while rubbing him back Regina being so up set and finding her new magic it mixed with her magic and with the time travel law being bent Regina went back to the moment before Cora ripped out Daniels heart and without thinking grief stricken she jumped in front of Cora pushing Daniel out of the way Cora sees to Regina's and lets Regina's heart go "Wha...Wha...What is this, how is this possible" Cora steps back Regina realizing what she had done fell to the ground and whispered "Henry" Young Regina was confused and ran over to help Regina up "Who are you why do you look exactly like me" Regina looks at her young self "I'm you from the future and i screwed everything up" after she says that then Regina faints Young Regina looks puzzled "Mother?" she said looking over at Cora for an answer

Cora just stands there *how can this be possible...this has to be a trick!* just then Regina wakes and disappears in purple smoke back to her mansion...Robin is there waiting for her and gives her a passionate kiss and hugs her tightly "I thought u were never going to come back...im sorry for the argument I was wrong to try and change you!" "Change me? How...how ate you even here?!" "What do you milady ive always been here! I promised you id never leave and I meant it!" Regina breaks down crying, not understanding what is going on but grateful to have her love back. Robin just cuddles her. After what feels like forever Regina wipes her eyes and clears her throat "okay tell me everything that is happening now or has happened!" "Milady are u okay?" With concern in his eyes "yes but I went back in time changed something by mistake and came back to this, before you were..." she stops "I was what?" He says confused "you were dead!" Shes says tears filling her eyes again. "What? How? Ummmmmm this is a lot to take in!" "You know what I don't even care I am just so grateful for you to be here. So weres Roland and Henry?"

"Who?" Robin asked confused.

"My son Henry and your son Roland." Regina said.

"Regina... We don't have sons, just our little girl." Robin said and Regina chocked on air.

"Girl? What? How old is she?"

"She's one." Robin said concerned for her. "Regina, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I need to talk to Rumplestilstkin."

"Your father? But you hate him, like despise him with your whole being."

"What?" Regina asked, she didn't understand, she might not like him but that doesn't mean she hated him. "I need to talk to him." Regina said and disappeared. She reappeared in Gold's shop, she saw him behind the counter.

"Do you... do you know who I am?" She asked fearfully.

"Yes, you're my daughter." Rumple answered.

"Oh, thank God." She said and before thinking what was she doing she hugged him.

"Everything is wrong!" Regina said, her face buried in his shirt. "I apparently have a girl and I hate you."

"You don't?" He asked, running his hand through her hair, savouring her smell just in case she went back to hating him.

"No... I did something that messed up my reality." She said and finally let go of him.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"What did you do?"

"I went back and stopped my mother from killing Daniel and I'm guessing that because of that a lot of changed."

"I don't know. You have to return and stop yourself from doing anything to change it."

"But in my reality, Robin is dead." Regina said.

"I'm sorry, but things have to go back to the way they are supposed to be." Rumple explained. Regina hugged him once again and said "I can do this." She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

She reappeared in front of Cora and young Regina but to them she had just left Cora used magic to choke Regina "Who are you, where did you come from, did rumple send you?" Regina uses her magic to push Cora and says "No, none of the above im from the future a i screwed it up young Regina looks over at Regina "Wait why are you using magic if you are me from the future?" Regina walks over to young Regina "Because in my reality she killed Daniel and i was so grief stricken that i had Rumple teach me...us?" young Regina looks over at Cora then back at Regina "But we don't turn out like her ...do we?" Regina looks down "I might as well tell you seeing as how you will forget in a few minutes, yes we do" young Regina looks down gasping "Why?"

Regina walks over to her puts her hand on young Regina's shoulder "Snow white" then she freezes them gives them all a memory potion to make them forget and puts Daniel in front of Cora walks out of the stable and unfreezes them then disappears into a cloud of purple smoke when she gets back she see's everything is back to normal even Robin as she comes to this realization she walks into her bedroom and puts her back against the door slides down puts her head into her arms and cries she hears foot steps in her house and looks up opens her bedroom door "David" she says with excitement and runs into his arms and kisses him "Regina" he says with a smile "What made you change you mind, not that im complaining" She looks into his blue eyes "The past" then buries her face in his chest


	2. Chapter 2

David stands there for several minutes stroking her hair not wanting to take advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. She dried her eyes and smiled up at him. "Would you like a drink?"

"Regina, its 9am."

"And we're grieving.." she winks at him.

She goes downstairs and pours two drinks while mentally preparing herself for what's to come. She turns around to go back upstairs and David is right behind her.. he shoves her up against the wall and starts kissing her neck. She is taken by complete shock. They start stripping each other right there in the front room as he throws her on the table Henry walks in "Grandpa? Mom? Gross!" And runs out. Libido gone, Regina scurries to find her clothes and chase down her son before the whole town hears of her indiscretion. Henry wouldn't purposely tell anyone but Emma, but Emma would tell everyone. Regina runs out the door "Henry, WAAAIIITTTT" She yells, and before she really thinks she reaches out and poofs him right back in front of her..

"What the hell mom! Your and grandpa...I mean thats just Oh My God" "i know sweetie but it just happened we didn't plan it and..." just then David appears beside her "look Henry these things happen and ive love your mom for a long time...can you understand that?" He looks at David "Nooooooo I can't. Why now aww I can't even...I mean enough!" "Look sweetie come back to the house and we can talk about it please" they all walk towards the house just then little Roland runs up "mammy...mammy!" Hes shouting Regina turns to see whats going on and he jumps into her arms "oh hey there" "can I stay with you please" "were you mom? She will be so worried?" "No she won't shes always to busy for me. Can I stay here for a while" "yes of course we will contact your mom and let her know were u are!" Once inside they put cartoons on for Roland and Regina makes a call to Marion. Meanwhile David is explaining how he feels to Henry who is still very much grossed out! Regina walks in and hugs her son "look sweetie I don't expect you to understand this and if you cant accept it then its over I promise!" She says looking over at David who looks very annoyed. "I need time to think" "I can give you that, but please keep it to yourself while your thinking I don't want to deal with everyone right now!" Henry looks back and nods in agreement. Once Henry is gone David looks at Regina still angry and followers her to the kitchen "its over just like that because one little boy can't accept it...really. yea I guess you feel real strongly for me! I already got my answer I don't need Henrys!" He shouting while walking towards the door. Regina stands there frozen *do I follow him? argue back? I promised Henry nothing would happen until he made his decision* she decides to let him leave.

Regina went back into the living room and sat next to Roland.

"Mommy, what happened to my dad?" Roland asked. Regina couldn't believe how much pain can one innocent question cause.

"He is... gone, darling, he was hurt by a bad man." Regina explained.

"Is he in the sky?" Roland asked.

"Yes, honey, he's up there with the angels and he'll never leave you, when you're feeling lonely just remember that your dad is watching over you." Regina said and put her hand around Roland pulling him into a hug.

"I wish he'd come back." The boy said and started to cry in Regina's chest.

"Me too." She said and gently pulled him closer, hoping he wouldn't noticed the tears falling down her face.

After an hour she noticed that Roland fell asleep, she put him on a couch and covered him with a blanket. She kissed his forehead and whispered "I'm sorry, darling." She went back into kitchen and started to cook. She was in the middle of making lasagnas when Henry showed up.

"I didn't hear you come in." Regina said surprised.

"I used the spare key." Henry said. "so, does he make you happy?"

"I don't know, I am still mourning but he makes me smile, I feel guilty for being with him, it feels like I'm betraying Robin but I want you to know that I did not break him and Snow, Snow admitted that Neal wasn't his and she left him, he was drunk and I let him sleep in the guest room, only he had something in mind."

"Eeeeeeeeew, muuuuuuuuuuuuum, too much information." Henry said grossed out.

"No, not like that!" Regina defended herself. "We talked."

"Oh, sorry." Henry apologized. "I guess I'm okay with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, he makes you smile." Henry said and Regina couldn't stop herself and hugged him "Thank you." She whispered.

they were hugging she pulled away because she heard foot steps she thought it was David so she walked out of the kitchen to apologize but it wasn't it was Rumple "I know your angry with me for not being able to bring Robin back bu-" he was cut off by Regina running to him and hugging him as they hug she looks over his shoulder "David" she said happy to see him "Why are you here?" David looks up at Rumple then back to Regina "I uh...i came to apologize for storming out but your busy" he turns to walk away but Regina quickly turns him around and kisses him passionately then whispers in her ear come back in an hour" then as she pulled away she winked at him Rumple confused "Whats going on?" then he whispers "Daughters" Regina hears him a laughs "I heard that" she stops the starts to talk again "So i guess i should call Belle mom now?" she says in a sarcastic way "If you feel like you should go for it" Rumple says with a half smile then says i would like to take Henry for a little bit to teach him so magic" Henry's face lights up David was on his way out when Regina grabs his jacket "Sure take your time" she smiled as Rumple and Henry Marian came to get Roland as soon as they left David grabs Regina and pulls her in for a passionate kiss with one lift he pick Regina up she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her up stairs throws her on the bed Regina gets on her nee's as David gets closer to her they start to kiss and she unbuckles his belt then unbuttons his pant and rolls over on top of him

Three hours and four times later both physically exhausted and sore, drenched in sweat, Regina moves to the shower while David falls asleep.

*once finished she checks on David. he's still asleep and she is feeling guilty so she goes downstairs. After pouring a drink she takes out the small looking glass and holds it. Thinking of Daniel and Robin and the loves she lost. What if that happened to David too?

David walks in behind her "what's that?" Regina explains and David listens very carefully. "Can I use it?" Regina completely in shock agrees. David opens the little compact mirror and sees his father. "David is that you?"

"Yes dad"

"How are you my son"

"I'm good"

"Son I am so glad I finally have the chance to talk to you again, I need you to do something for me"

"Anything dad"

"Years ago before I met your mother I was with another woman, she got pregnant and I refused her.. find her and apologize for me. Make sure your older brother or sister is doing well, nothing would make happier than being forgiven for that mistake"

"What was the ladies name dad?"

"Her name was Cora, she was a millers daughter in the enchanted forest"

David shuts the mirror quickly

Regina and David look at each other and say in unison "ZELENA!"

They look at each other feeling slightly grossed out as they share a sister. Just then Cora and Zelena arrive at the door "sweetie I know your still mad but please let me explain why I lied" "mother lets go into the next room and discuss!" Meanwhile Robin is still I shock and keeps looking at Zelena and shaking his head..."okay why the hell do u keep looking at me?" "Ummmmm...I don't really know how to put this but we share a father he just told me" "how did he tell u is he here?" "No its was through this mirror" "that can't be true...try it again! I watched all from Oz I would have known if we shared a father" "well you didn't know Rumple was Regina father!" Zelena closes her eyes at him looking angry "fine do it again and let me speak to him" she they spent time talking to him and everything was explained Zelena is very confused and shocked. Cora and Regina walk in "why did you lie about who my father was?!" "What are u talking about dear?" "My fath...I mean our father *pointing at David* just told me the whole story!" She says very matter of factually.

"Darling, I'm sorry." Cora said to Zelena "But, he was a gardener and I didn't know he had another child, I'd tell you if I knew."

"well, you're not as sorry as I am, trust me." Regina said, kind of disgusted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zelena asked Regina.

"Yeah, well, you see, it's a funny story but short version I just slept with my sister's brother." Regina said pointing at David.

"Surprise!" David said trying to lighten the mood, but only got glared at by Zelena and Cora.

"Yeah, prince Charming is my brother and my sister is sleeping with him, just great!" Zelena said sarcastically and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I-I... Him? Seriously?" Cora asked and Regina nodded and chuckled, Cora then also disappeared and then David put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Are you... still okay with this?" David asked her.

"Well, we are not related, thank God, so yeah, I guess I am." Regina said and he kissed her neck. "Oh, God, I can't believe what you're doing to me." Regina said and transported them into her bedroom once again...

"Its been two weeks and Emma wont talk to me or her mother" David is telling Regina as they get ready for work together. "If Henry can be okay with this why can't she?"

Regina answers "if you imagine yourself in her situation and everything that has happened then you might see things differently.. just be happy she hasn't packed up and forced Henry to move back to New York."

"She was going too, Hook stopped her.. he told me about it a few days ago. He also told me that he overheard Ruby and Snow talking and she is pregnant again."

"When did u and your son in law get so close?" Regina asks jokingly

"Around the same time you accepted Rumplestiltskin is your father"

"I will talk to Emma for you, I will be nice, I promise"

They leave for work and Regina texts Emma to come to her office for lunch that she has a police issue to discuss.

Regina stops by Grannys to get a coffee and sees Snow sitting alone spoon feeding little Neal who is getting quite big. She goes to walk towards her and stops.. turns around. Mentally flips her off and walks out the door. Zelena comes up beside her and wraps her arm over her shoulder.. "that took a lot of restraint, did you hear she's pregnant again?... if David wasn't done with her before he definitely is now." Regina laughs

They both laugh. As they walk out Regina heads towards he office and Emma is waiting "so what do you want?" "Well ms swan I take it we are not playing nice anymore?!" Regina says sarcastically. "Well you have jumped into bed with my father and we share a son so yea its a lot to get my head round!" "Well if Henry can I dont see you problem! Maybe you need to sit back and realizes people cannot help how they feel we make each other happy...or are you the only one that allowed to be happy around here ms swan?" Emma is taken back "well if that's all I want" and she leaves. *well that went well* Regina says sarcastically to herself. A few minutes later as Regina starts her paperwork David walks in "and hows my favorite girl?" Regina looks up smiling "well hello there" "so did she show?" "Yes and ummmmmm I left her with few things to think about!" "Oh god what did u say?" "I just told her we make each other happy or is she the only one allowed to be happy" "oh is that all...so much for playing nice" he says winking at her. They both giggle and decide to head home for dinner, Henry catches up with them "hi mom...um grandpa. Oh that's still weird" he says laughing "hi sweetie" "I was wondering if I could come for dinner tonight" "yes of course you never have to ask! You coming now or later" "ill catch up going to talk to mom first see whats she thinks about joining me!" "Okay sweetie good luck" she smiles

Regina prepared dinner and set the table, David helped her and now they were both seated and waiting for Henry. The bell rung and Regina went to open it, there she found Henry and Emma.

"Emma." Regina said clearly surprised. "Oh, right, come on in." She said and moved out of way. They entered and went into the living room.

"Emma." David said as surprised as Regina was.

"yep, Regina also got the "Emma" part covered." Emma said and sat down.

"What do you want to drink?" Regina asked.

"I want apple juice." Henry said.

"Do you have vodka?" Emma asked. Regina glared but nodded.

"I... want vodka too." David said.

"You can help yourself." Regina said to him.

"What? Why do they get served and I have to do it myself?" David asked pouting.

"Because you live here." Regina said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, she went in the kitchen and poured two glasses of vodka, one with juice and the last one with wine. She came back carrying glasses and gave everyone what they wanted.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." David said playfully. Regina warned him with "Don't push it." and sat next to him.

"So... are you guys happy?" Emma asked watching them interact.

"Yeah." David answered.

"Then I'm okay with it, just don't be all mushy and kissing when I'm around." Emma said.

"You're really okay with it?" David asked and Emma nodded in return. The bell rung once again and Regina went to open it. "Dad." Regina said, the word still new on her lips.

"Regina, I found a way to bring Robin back."

"What? How?"

Rumplestiltskin lets himself inside and says remember when Cora and Zelena were thought to be dead and bc they still had a little bit of magic in them they got to make a choice between death and the doors?"

"How he doesn't even have magic?"

"True love is magic dearie"

"He's in another realm!." Regina says excitedly then remembers the others.

She looks up David, Emma, and Henry are standing back in doorway to the dining room watching.. listening.. "I am so sorry David, I didn't ask for him to find a way. But.. I can't just leave him there"

David doesn't say anything and walks out, Emma follows after him.

"I will go with you" Rumple says

Regina and Rumple leave to her vault to retrieve the hat and get back to the room of doors where she is certain Robin will be waiting.

"What do you I do dad" she asks after several minutes of silence.

"You save Robin because its the right thing to do. The choice of who to love once you return I can't help you with"

"Robin." She said as she entered one of them and found Robin.

"Regina." He said excitedly, he pulled her into a kiss and poured everything he couldn't say in it: love, relief and more love.

Regina kissed him back instantly, with the same amount of love but then she thought of David and pulled back.

"Let's go out of here." She said and grabbed him by his arm and they were back in the room Rumplestilstkin waiting for them. Rumple saw the sadness but also joy in Regina's eyes and could tell that she was conflicted. He took her arm, pulling her away from Robin and said "Let's go home." Regina nodded in response. Robin observed the interaction and noticed how she wasn't mad at him, how she put her head on his shoulder and noticed how he pulled her closer, how she felt safe, he wondered what had happened for her to forgive the man, but he didn't say anything.

"Robin, we have to jump out." Regina said and gestured at the the hole at the top of the hat. He took her hand and they jumped together, Rumple following behind them. They were back in her vault and Regina said "You should go find your son." He went for a kiss but she pulled back. "I can't, not right now." She whispered and disappeared.

"A lot has happened, she mourned you, she needs time to choose." Rumple said and then he also disappeared.

"Choose between what?" Robin asked out loud, he was confused as he walked out and went to find his son...

Regina knows it is pointless to go to her vault that is the first place everyone will look for her.. she needs to hide, to think,.. she goes to the library, belle's library.. and lets herself down the elevator. Once at the bottom she calls out "Maleficent.. Maleficent I am here to apologize" just then a gust of flames come flying towards her, she raises her hand and they disappear. "Maleficent, come here" the beast steps out from the dark shadows and Regina removes her curse from her old friend who is now a woman again and can change at her own free will.

"Maleficent dear, I do hope you can forgive me. I need to hide here for awhile and I wouldn't mind the company."

"David what are you doing?" Emma is at the Rabbit Hole and David is drinking. Again. "Having a drink, I know I am going to need it."

"You don't know that, she might pick you. I saw Robin and he was alone. She may be out looking for you right now."

"Oh, darling." Maleficent said when she heard Regina's story.

"I don't know what to do." Regina managed.

"Love is... well, not my expertise, but from what I know, you will now, you will now because of the way he looks at you, the way he kisses you, the way he cares for you." Maleficent said and pulled Regina for a hug. "I don't forgive you, by the way."

"I can manage." She said but still didn't let go of her.

"It feels good... talking to you again." Regina added.

"Come on, let's go out of this damned place." Maleficent said and used her magic to transport them into her mansion. The mansion was empty, there was no sign of anyone when Zelena appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Mal, this is Zelena," Regina said.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you. I'm Maleficent." Maleficent said and shook hands with her.

"Okay... Regina, what the hell is going on?" Zelena asked as she eyed Maleficent.

"Oh, you know, the usual, I brought Robin back, David got pissed and I am supposed to choose between my prophesied soul mate and the man I've grown to love, everything is just peachy." She said sarcastically.

"Oh." Zelena said. "Well, that explains why David is so drunk that he can't see straight."

"A man who drinks his pain away sounds like a man who is weak" Maleficent says. Exchanging an all to familiar look with Regina like just yesterday they were kids again playing and sharing secrets.

Zelena noticed this and was surprised to find herself not jealous. Pleeased she is growing. "Do you have any idea what you are going to do sis? You better not hurt my baby brother." She says and winks at her sister. Regina says "I don't know. I win and lose so much with each decision."

Zelena " I know, lets get drunk. Drunk minds make the hard decisions that sober minds can't."

"You know what sis your right, but we are drinking here. I as mayor can not be seen in public intoxicated.. are you joining us Maleficent?"

"Absolutely"

The three girls go to Reginas liquor cabinet and get out all the bottles.

Zelena says "where do we start?"

Regina replies "the A's .. apple martinis for everyone"

Regina yells "Teeeeee .. Tornados!"

Zelena "Nooo!"

"Oh I forgot.." turns to maleficent "she has a thinggg about tornaaaadoooees. Tornaaaadooeeesss that. Fun word. Torrrrnaadooes. What was I saying? Oh right the men.. this isn't working I love them both."

Maleficent "do you think they would fight for you? Like a duel? That would be so amazing"

Zelena "yessss!... oh regina ask them. Call now. "

Regina reached her phone and dialed Robin first.

"Put them on the speaker phone thingy." Zelena said.

Robin answered after a while.

"Oi! Robin, you know... I've been sleeping with the ever so Charming Prince since you were gone, and I can't choose... so... you are going to fight him in a... DUEL!"

"Are you drunk?" Robin asked.

"Nope, just intoxicated." Regina said and giggled. "So, what do you say? Are you brave and willing to fight for me or are you a coward? A sexy coward." Regina yelled in the phone, clearly drunk.

"Of course I'll fight for you!" Robin answered.

"Good, tomorrow at noon, the clock tower." She said and hung up. She then dialed all to familiar number and soon David's voice could be heard.

"Good evening, Charming, how yooooooooooo doing?"

"Regina? Are you drunk?"

"Yep... But I have a pretty damn reason to be." Regina answered. "So, Charming, I love you but I love Robin too... So, my beautiful sister said that we shall have a duel!"

"Zelena?"

"Yes, sorry brother." Zelena said.

"So, now that you're sober, meet Robin at noon, tomorrow, at the clock tower and you shall have a magnificent duel for... well... me."

"You are so drunk." David said.

"So? You were so drunk today." Regina defended herself.

"Fine." David said and hung up.

"This is going to be interesting." Maleficent commented.

They all three start laughing

"YYYYY I know a Yellow Fairy" Regina says

"And for ZZZZ Zelena surprise" zelena says

Regina wakes up laying in the shower wearing a Sombrero three bras and boxer shorts

She walks slowly downstairs to Zelena sitting at the table drinking coffee obviously hungover too. "I will pay you fifty thousand dollars of city funds if you will magic this headache away" regina says while pouring coffee for herself. "I will do it for free if you do mine"

A few minutes later regina says "remind me to thank our mother for ruining our lives bc without magic I would have killed myself to get over that headache"

Zelena asks "do you have any idea what happened last night"

Regina "nope."

"Me neither"

Regina asks "what time is it?"

"11:25.. hey where is that friend of yours?"

The two sisters look at each other and go looking for maleficent. . They find her in Henry's room wearing a yellow fairy costume. They took pictures before waking her laughing over all the fun they can't remember.

"I have a feeling we're forgetting something big." Regina said after they got dressed into more normal clothes.

"Yeah, like the whole night." Zelena commented and soon they heard banging at the door.

"Gee, did they ever heard about the bell?" Regina commented under her breath and opened the doors, there she found a very angry Emma.

"What the hell, Regina? A duel, seriously? The whole freaking town is at the clock tower waiting for them to kill each other!" Emma said and stormed in and stopped when she reached Zelena and Maleficent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind a little... What the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Last night you called David and Robin and made them go into a duel over you!" Emma exclaimed.

"Told ya we're forgetting something." Regina said to the two women. "When exactly is this duel and where?"

"The clock tower, in about ten minutes."

"I have to get ready." Regina said but Maleficent merely waved her hand and she was in one of her evil queen dresses.

"What? Why did you change me in this?" Regina asked as she watched the long red velvet dress.

"Seduction, my dear, and plus this world's clothes are just weird." Maleficent said.

"Ugh, fine. But, Mal, you owe me one." Regina said and with a wave of her hand, her hair was longer, her dark curls stopping at on her mid-back, she also softened her make up, it softened the dress a little, didn't make her look evil, just irresistible.

"By the way you're staring I'm guessing I look good." Regina said as she observed Emma. Emma cleared her throat. "Damn, Regina, you look hot... Now, can you poof us there? We're going to be late if we don't get going." Emma said and glanced at the clock, 5 minutes till noon.

"Okay." Regina said and only took Emma's arm knowing that the two woman would follow.

As they arrive Robin and David stop and look, they're mouth hit the floor. "Dam milady you look..." and he walks towards her David clears his throat "the queen is back...hotter than ever!" Robin stops and eyes David. Regina stands between them "I don't want this...I didnt mean for this to happen you should have known I was drunk!" "Never the less milady your worth it!" David nods in agreement. They go at each other Regina cannot stand to watch and removes there weapons using magic. Together they turn "what the hell?!" "This is not happening, I am not taken the easy way out and letting you kill each other in the process!" "milady you ask you get" why can't you get this "I DO NOT WANT THIS!" and she storms off!

They look at each other and shout after her. The two catch up and are all alone outside Grannies "what do you want us to do then?" David asks confused and scared. Regina turns round to face them with tears in her eyes "there is nothing you can do I need to do this myself! I love you both and I am sorry this is happening I never imagined having one true live after Daniel never mind the possibly of two. This is just too much! I mean how can I possibly decide" she turns to walk away and suddenly remembered what Malificent had said *its in the way they kiss you* she turns and grabs Robin first kissing him he pours his whole self into a passionate powerful kiss that almost knocks her for six and she remembers how much she truly love this man, then she turns to kiss David he tries but the kiss was not as powerful but she could feel the need and want. Regina stood back I felt confused but not because she didn't know because she didn't want to reject someone. "I need time yo think can you give me that? Without killing each other?!" They look at her then each other and nod in agreement.

Zelena grabs Regina by the arm and says "I know exactly what you need" and hands her a broom. She smiles and they hop on together and fly off stalling above Storybrooke Zelena asks "who is it?"

"I think its Robin, we were destined to be together. We have this huge story that isn't suppose to be over.. David is fun. A fling but he drinks to much and still talks about Snow in his sleep."

"Well as both of your sisters I want to be the one to tell him. He needs a clean break and maybe a forgetting potion in his drink tonight."

"That's actually a good idea. But forgetting potions are tricky, you forget ALL your worries. If we do he will forget Snow too. Us using magic to mess with his head will probably piss her off"

"Even better" Zelena says

They head back to Regina's mansion and Regina goes inside to call Robin while Zelena went to find her brother..

"Robin.", Regina said as he entered. "Robin, I'm sorry, I love you, I want to be with you... David was... he was just there when you weren't and I fell for him because I was missing you too much, but now you're here and I want, no, I need you." Regina said and was about to say something else when he interrupted her.

"Shut up." He said and got closer to her, he gently took her face in his hand and said "I love you too, and you are forgiven, always and completely forgiven. " (Yep, I am quoting the doctor.) Robin said and pulled her into a kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt." Zelena said and they broke the kiss. "David's here, you have the potion?"

"I'm still not sure about this look why just not call dad and then he can make him not remember the thing, if we screw this up he won't have any memory left."

"What's going on?" Robin said.

"Well, you see, Zelena wants to give David the memory potion so that he could forget what happened." Regina said and handed Zelena the potion. "You take care of David, I need to introduce Robin to someone." Regina said and transported her and Robin to Granny's. Regina quickly looked around and found who she was looking for. "Come on." Regina said and pulled Robin to follow her, she went and sat opposite if Maleficent.

"Hi, Regina."

"Hi. Mal, this is Robin, Robin this is Maleficent, she is the best friend I have even though she is mad at me." Regina said and introduced then.

"So, you're the Robin I keep hearing about... Be ware between me, Zelena, Rumple and Cora if you ever hurt Regina we will have it so that no one knows were we buried you." Maleficent threatened.

"You're not going to defend me?" Robin asked Regina, pretending to be offended.

"It's what she does, she is not going to actually hurt you... I hope... You are going to love her or at least like her, she's pretty great."

"That I am."

"Im sure I will but never as much as you!" He grab her face and kisses her passionately. Regina smiles and Robin excuses himself to get them drinks, just at that David storms through the door "so you couldn't even tell me yourself!" He shouts drunk "ummmmm your drunk! Zelena said she wanted to deal with you! I didn't argue" "so here you are and playing happy families already I see...well you don't have to worry about me" Regina looks concerned "please stop! Come outside we can talk" "noooook why wud I want to talk to little slut like you!" She snaps Robin steps in front of Regina "don't ever speak to her like that again...she has done nothing wrong you should have stayed away! She was vulnerable" "oh getting your boyfriend to fight your battles now!" "ENOUGH!" she screams while dragging the three of them to the mansion in a clipped of purple smoke. "Thats enough you have both embarrassed me enough today!" "Oh don't like being made a foul of ehhhhhh imagine how I feel then" David says as he falls from drunkenness Regina runs to his side and using magic carried him carefully to the spare room to sleep it off. Robin looks worried but knows she loves him. When she comes back he grabs her and passionately kisses her "I love you more and more with each breath...nothing you ever do could push me away"

"I am completely mortified about what just happened back there. I cant ever leave this house again" just then Maleficent and Zelena appear and say "don't worry about it, we took care of it. None of them remember"

"Where is my brother?"

"Upstairs passed out, seriously you said you could handle things.. if he doesn't stop drinking he is going to hurt someone or himself"

"He needs to forget, now. While he is sleeping. Go do it Zelena. "

*Knock knock knock*

Ugh who is it now?

Regina goes to answer the door

Its snow

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to see my husband!" Regina glares at her "ex husband. Pretty sure you left him!" "Excuse me I'm not the one with two men on the go!" "Oh dont go there snow I warn you I am not in the mood! And he doesn't want or need to see you right now!" "Well I need to see him, Neal is his I lied about it to make things easier for him!" Everyone is shocked and at that David appears at the top of the stairs...but he has taken the poison "who are you?" He asks confused

Snow looks up at David "What do you mean who am i, im your wif-" Regina struck with jealousy "EX-WIFE!" David, David smiles start to walk down the stairs i take it i left you" he stops the says seductively while moving the hair out of Regina's face "For you" then he smiles and tries to kiss her Regina see that eve though he has forgot he still wants her and now she is conflicted again she loves him so much and him touching her sends chills up her spine Robin watches and cuts in "No you wife left you then you took advantage of Regina, she was in morning" David looks over at snow then back at Regina "Ok so i guess you choose this loser over me" Robin got mad and tried to punch him when David caught his hand "Stop stop stop" Regina runs over and cuts in Robin not paying attention knocks Regina out of the way David runs over there to her picks her up "Why would you hit her" Robin unsure what to say looks at her with hurt in his eyes Regina knows he didn't mean to she tries to run after him when he leaves she catches up to him "I know you didn't me to Robin and i can't help that i don't know who to choose" Robin turns "I'm so very so for pushing you milady but to my understanding you had done chose" then he walks of Regina wanted to run after him but she had to figure out how to get Davids memory back he wasn't him self then she thinks *Zelena must of gave him the wrong position like the one Rumple gave Snow it helped her forget her true love but it changed her* then she disappears in purple smoke the reappears at rumples store

"How did Snow get her memories back after drinking that potion years ago?" She asks rumplestiltskin. "Its tricky, it takes an honest true loves kiss. Nothing forced. To bring back all memories."

"If i ask will you tell me... dad?"

"No"

"But its so easy when you know the answer"

He touches her cheek and says "not knowing is easier"

"Dad tell me who I choose and if I am happy or I will refuse to let you continue teaching Henry magic"

"I will show you two scenarios that will happen with each man, like a ghost of christmas future so be it.. after that you can choose. There will be a good and bad in each"

*2 years later future with David

Regina is watching herself with david a relationship clearly thriving on passion. We can't keep our hands off of each other she thinks to herself. She sees henry he seems happy and quite adapted. Emma and hook are here for the holidays she looks at her phone and ignores a call from snow. Goes and helps future regina with distributing pie to everyone. Wow, this is really nice but then she sees david adding more alcohol to his drink. He still drinks. Hmm. Wow that's inappropriate the way he is touching me infront of them. As happy as we are he clearly has some boundry issues. And a drinking problem. I just put up with this? In front of henry. Maybe passion is overrated.

2 years later future with Robin

Eww. We live in the forest. This house is cute though its small though. Look how handsome Roland is and aww we have a baby. Wow. She is beautiful just learning to walk. Wow. I'm pregnant again, that was fast. Wheres henry? Its Christmas. There is a picture of emma hook and Henry next to the statue of liberty. They moved.

She turns to rumple "I don't want to see anymore take me home."

Rumple starts to leave when suddenly she see Robin he is holding something in his hand "Wait" she tells rumple and she looks over at Robin he has an apple in his hand Robin starts to speak he says "Here you are milady" the as older Regina takes the apple Robin neals down and kisses her stomach it was so sweet she though, they we happy *True love last forever but passion eventually burns itself out*as she turns away she can't help but thin how much happier she would be with Robin but she wouldn't have Henry and the other kids can't replace him no mater how much she will love them but she doesn't just want passion either like Rumple said there would be a good and bad in both but she thought in one the good would over run the bad her future looks better with Robin and David is drinking still so how can he be happy she thought how can they be happy just with only sex in common when her and Robin had sex and love in common but then she though how great the passion was with David and she wanted to go back she had come to the decision she had been searching for and she was sure of it Rumple takes them back, Robin and David are waiting David is standing there then she thinks *Wait if we are true love then i can break the spell and maybe he will be happy and not want to drink as much but if she can't then i guess he is stuck like that unless snow and him are still each others true love* she stops thinking and runs into Davids arms kisses him in hopes to break the poisons magic

She pulls back from the kiss "do you remember?"

"Yes" he lies

"Your lying" she says

Rumple says "I said it has to be an honest true loves kiss. He has to fall in love all over again then the kiss will break it."

"So you choose him?" Robin says

"No, I.. I.. I just wanted him to remember first. He needs his memories or his future is awful. I don't have time to date either of you right now. I need to go talk to Snow"

Regina leaves and walks to Dr. Whales house. " Snow we need to talk" Regina explains the situation and Snow says "an honest true loves kiss doesn't have to be you or I. He has a daughter and even a sister now. I can't help with his, he hates me right now."

So Regina goes to Emma and explains Emma goes to David "Dad?" David is touched "Y,,,Y,,,Your my daughter" Emma leans in and kisses her father on the cheek suddenly David pulls Emma off "Regina, What the hell why did you give me a potion?" Regina looks at him lovingly "I wanted you to stop hurting" She says with a smile Rumple feels a jerk in his head and grabs Regina and takes her back to the future the David future has changed he was still under the spell when that one was going on Regina looks and although Henry still lives with his mom they didn't move *Emma must of moved because she got tired of David's drinking* she thought she see's how happy they are how David doesn't drink as much anymore and they have a daughter but aren't married "Why don't i have a ring on my finger" she asked Rumple "Because you feared that as soon as he put it on your finger, you would lose him" Regina looks at David

"They really do look happy" then saw David grab older Regina's waist and put her on the table after everyone left the room and David kissed her *There's the passion* she thought smiling and looked over and Rumple who was staring her down "Lets go before i try to kill him" Regina smiles and they go back when they do David see her facial expression and just knows she chose him Regina walks over to Robin "I'm sorry Robin i love you but i'm in love with David" then she runs into Davids arms kissing him Robin not happy about her choice looks at her

"I'm happy your happy, but i will never stop fighting for...pixie dust never lies" then he walks out of the shop

"You dodged a bullet there sis" zelena says. "He sounds like such a fruit"

"That was suppose to be romantic? " Mal chimes in.

"Stop ladies" Regina says slightly amused but still terribly upset she hurt him. "Can we all just go back to my place?" Regina asks.

They all walk towards her house happy with the way things turned out. Even Emma is happy to see how well Regina and David get along

As they walk home everyone comes up with an excuse because they want David and Regina to have time to catch up but Rumple doesn't want them to be alone because of what he saw in the future Regina turns back to Rumple "Hey dad i'm kinda tired i'm just gonna go to lay down when i get home" Rumple looks at Regina "Ok" he stops talking for a moment grabs Davids jacket and pull David i'm his direction :You heard her she is tired lets leave" David smiles trying to think something up "I forgot something at Regina's house" Rumple looks back at him "Don't make me hurt you dearie" Regina gave David a wink and walked on David left with Rumple "What was that about?" Rumple looks at him points his finger at David "She's my daughter and i will not hesitate to kill you if you hurt her" then Rumple lets David go and David runs to catch up to Regina "Hey" he yells out Regina turns around now walking backwards "Hey" she throw him a smile then took off running David sped up he caught up to Regina picked her up and spun her around then brought her into a hug and whispered into her ear "I will never let you go again" then he picks her up and carries her into the mansion "So i guess your living her now" she whispered in his her with a smile on her face

"Regina I want for nothing more than to be with you right now but I have to talk to Snow. If what she said was true about Neal really being my son then I need to know he is going to be in my life."

Regina although incredibly disappointed understands and lets him leave.

Zelena and Maleficent sneak out front the study "thank goodness we didn't have to witness that!" Maleficent says as she walks over to Reginas side. Zelena "oh I would have interrupted before it got to nasty.. I do not want to watch that!... I do however want to watch this" she says with a huge grin on her face holding up her cellphone with recorded videos from the girls previous nights activities.

"Oh no no no no" Regina says and pulls out her cell phone to look for more videos. "I have some videos too" she says excitedly. "We didn't send these to anyone did we?" They go to check their outboxes.

She opens it up and all the videos she had she sent to everyone in her contact list *Why did they not mention this before, maybe they haven't seen them* right after that crosses her mind her phone rings its Rumple "Hello?" Regina says scared of what he will say "Belle had my phone last night, i just got it back would you mind telling me what the hell is up with the videos you sent me?" Regina didn't look at all the videos so she didn't know what was on them "What uh" she clears her throat "what videos" "Ow you know what videos, for instance the one where you debate who is better in bed David or Robin" Regina drops the phone in shock she bends don to pick it back up "Well you didn't watch them all did you?" you could hear his tone getting deeper "Zelena also sent me some videos of her own" "Ow shit" Regina stopped for a second "What did she send you?"

"There was one of you talking about tornadoes the you scream the letter S and start singing SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS.

There is another of you and Zalena doing the Macarena, then you strip and put a sombrero.

And my personal favorite is the one you sent Belle where you tell her she is too young for me and you will never call her then you contradict yourself and tell her she is pretty and you like how happy she makes me. Then you contradict yourself again and call her a trifflin hoe. Then maleficent pukes and you scream eat shit evil step mom.. and I assume that's when you pressed send."

Regina hung up.. "we are not going to watch these, I worried about humiliating myself in public then you and I sent these to half the town."

"No you didn't.. I did" maleficent said " anddd nowww I forgive you"


End file.
